titanfall_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Manual Of Style
This is the Titanfall Expanded Universe's Manual of Style. It is designed to outline a standard of clean, consistent, and accurate formatting of articles and content added to - and edited on - the wiki. Whilst it is recommended you abide to these guidelines as much as possible, should you find that deviating from them is benficial to your article in some manner, then you may. These guidelines will never be completely suitable for every situation you may find yourself in, so there is a great deal of flexibility with how you interpret them. However, please do try to keep in mind the advice shared on this page, as it will help to improve the clarity of all articles across the wiki. Should your article be of sufficient quality, it may be Featured on the main page for easy viewing, and may even be added to our Hall Of Fame! Okay, serious bit over now! Take your time with reading through this: it'll save you time and effort when making new articles (mostly in the form of having your article put under cleanup), and everyone loves saving time and effort! Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar These are just general rules about standards of English expected on new articles. #'Differentiate between homophones'. These are things like they're, their, and there. They sound similar, but each is spelt different and is used in a different way. #'No ''1337 5P34K, please. It generally just makes things harder to read, and it's unnecessary. There are times when using it is appropriate, but please do try to keep this to a minimum. If it's used for an acronym, that's fair game. #'''Use capitals, periods, commas, and quotation marks when appropriate. For the sake of consistency, we're going with the apostrophe for quotation marks. #'Whether you use American English or English, it doesn't matter.' The two are similar enough to make sense to all readers. #*'There are a couple of exceptions:' please use 'autumn' instead of 'fall', and when giving dates, please use the dd/mm/yyyy method. They're both international standards. #'Make sure your tenses are correct'. Honestly, it's not that hard. Most of you are native English speakers so speak your language correctly! #'Try to keep abbreviations to a minimum'. It gets confusing when half the article consists of acronyms. Rule of thumb: use the full name the first time, then acronyms from that point onwards. General Quality Control This is more about being descriptive, creative, and accurate when writing an article. #Yes, this is a futuristic universe. No, you cannot invent planet-destroying lazors or ancient mystical civilisations. Only exception to this is if you can back it up properly, so even under close scrutinisation it can still hold itself together. Try to make it at least somewhat believable, people. If you attempt to make an ancient mystical civilisation, make sure you run it by on the forums first. Everyone else, make sure you analyse them in detail. #'Be scientifically accurate.' Use the correct terms and units when and where they're needed. Energy on its own mean nothing: it's the capacity for an object to do work. When used in the context of the energy of a charged particle, it makes sense. This is why Titan bodyshields are particle shields and not pure energy barriers. If you're not sure about it, Google is your friend. #'Be careful with technological innovations'. The Titanfall universe is modelled heavily on real life: even the Alcubierre Drives are theoretically plausible. You do have a fair amount of freedom when it comes to being unrealistic, but try to aim for a 4 on the Mohs Scale of Sci-Fi Hardness . If that page all seems beyond you, aim for Halo levels of realism. #'Be detailed, but not overly so'. There's a difference between telling the reader how many people are onboard an IMS Supercarrier, and giving the individual life story of each and every one of them. This is an overexaggeration but it's a rough idea of how specific you should be. #'Images are good'. If you just use something like MS Paint, then try to create an engineering sketch for any articles you create that involve weapons and the like. If you're a budding artist and would prefer to add some art to the wiki, feel free! Formatting This is just general formatting: how a page with a similar subject to another page should be laid out. #'All article and heading titles should have a captial at the beginning of each word.' You can ignore small words like 'and'/'or'; just leave them decapitalised. #When mentioning the subject of an article for the first time within the main body, embolden it. It helps it stand out. Don't do it with any subsequent mentions, though. #Ship/Planet names and the like should be in italics. It's standard reference format. #Use the Templates. These were made for your benefit and offer a quick and easy way of filling in information into the designated sections. Thanks for Reading! Thanks for taking the time to read through this Manual of Style, painstakingly put together by CyberCore. Now get out there and start creating! Category:Organisation Category:Policies